


Be Better

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: Trevor thought, “Okay, comfort sex from the captain or from a teammate is one thing, but comfort sex from both the captain and a teammate? That must’ve been something new because I never heard of this happening before.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during Game 1 of the 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs. The inspiration for this story came from the short story "Some TVR Love" from the Obviously Linked blog on Tumblr.
> 
> Here is the link to the story (in case you want to check it out for yourself):  
> http://obviouslylinked.tumblr.com/post/142783293534/some-tvr-love

The second he felt the puck bounce off his skate, go through Crawford's legs and land into the net, Trevor knew that he messed up. He could hear the goal siren go off and the whole St. Louis Blues bench loudly cheering & celebrating.

As Trevor and the rest of the Blackhawks skated off the ice, he could hear the Blues fans cheering and two of them heckling, "Nice one, van Riemsdyk!" and "Thanks for the goal, TVR!"

Kaner glared at the two fans who made those comments and patted Trevor on the back.

"Ignore them," he said. "They're just being a bunch of assholes."

Once the team was into the locker room, Trevor quickly undressed, grabbed a towel and headed into the showers. As he felt the warm water spray on his body, he kept thinking about what happened.

He thought, “ _How could I let that happen? I can’t believe this. I’m sure everyone must be so disappointed in me. God, I hope Coach Q’s not pissed at me. After what happened tonight, I’m probably gonna end up sitting on the bench for the rest of the playoffs_.”

After Trevor finished up his shower, he felt a hand touch him on the shoulder. Trevor whirled around and saw Tazer standing in front of him.

“ _Oh, crap. I hope Tazer’s not mad at me_ ,” he thought.

He looks at Tazer, waiting to hear what he has to say, but instead, he takes Trevor by the hand and leads him towards the bench. At that point, there was no one in the locker room except for them.

As the two of them sat down, Tazer said, “It’s not your fault we didn’t win, Trevor.”

Trevor sighs. “I know. I just can’t believe I let it happen. I should’ve been able to stop it,” he says.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It could’ve happened to anyone,” said Tazer. He pulls Trevor close to him, holding him in his arms.

“ _Okay, what is going on?_ ” Trevor thought, starting to feel confused at what Tazer was doing.

“I thought you did a good job tonight,” Tazer said. “You worked very hard just like everyone else did and I’m proud of you for that.”

Trevor softly smiles at him, feeling relieved that the Captain wasn’t angry with him for what happened.

“Just so you know, nobody blames you for what happened. Tonight’s game was a team loss. We _all_ have to do better in the next game,” said Tazer. “You understand?”

Trevor nods his head. “I understand,” he said.

Just when he was about to get up, Trevor feels Tazer’s grip on the top of his shoulder pushing him back down on the bench and then he feels a pair of lips on his cheek, moving down towards his jaw. He’s thinking, “ _Wow, okay. Is he doing what I think he’s doing?_ ”

Trevor’s heard about other players in the NHL getting comfort sex from their captains every now and then, but he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening to him.

When he remembers about Tazer & Kaner’s close relationship, Trevor asks, “Uh, Tazer? Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, what about…?”

“Shh,” breathed Tazer. “It’s okay. I just want to show you how proud of you I am. How good you’ve been for the team.”

After trailing kisses down his jaw, Tazer moves down Trevor’s neck, kissing & licking it. Trevor softly moans at the feeling of Tazer’s tongue on his neck. When he starts kissing & nibbling a sensitive spot underneath Trevor’s earlobe, he can’t help but let out a loud moan.

“Oh, oh! Fuck!” Trevor moans as Tazer keeps kissing, licking and nibbling at the skin on his neck and underneath his earlobe.

“What the hell?”

Trevor’s eyes dart towards the sound of the person’s voice and he sees Kaner standing in the doorway with a pissed off look on his face.

“ _Oh, crap_ ,” Trevor thought. “ _He must be feeling really jealous right now_.”

“Uh, Kaner. I… I..,” Trevor stuttered, looking fearful at what Kaner might do after catching the Captain about to have comfort sex with one of his young teammates.

Kaner looks towards Tazer and says, “What the hell, Jonny? You couldn’t wait until I got here?”

Trevor starts looking confused again especially when Kaner joins him & Tazer on the bench.

Trevor thought, “ _Okay, comfort sex from the captain or from a teammate is one thing, but comfort sex from both the captain and a teammate? That must’ve been something new because I never heard of this happening before_.”

Trevor starts feeling Kaner’s hands move below his waist (which is still covered up with the towel from his shower) and just then, he feels Kaner gently push him down on the bench flat on his back.

“ _Okay. This is definitely happening. I’m sure of it,_ ” he thought.

“It’s okay, Trevor,” said Tazer as he kissed him on the forehead. “Me and Kaner are gonna take care of you. All you have to do is relax.”

“Okay,” Trevor said, nodding his head. He could feel the towel being pulled off him and a pair of hands holding onto his hips and spreading his legs open. 

When he felt Tazer’s thumb on the tip of his cock, he softly moaned at his touch. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Kaner asked as he ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair. Trevor nods his head.

Tazer positions himself in between Trevor’s legs and starts kissing from his neck down towards his chest where Trevor feels the flat of his tongue on his nipple, softly nibbling on it which caused him to arch up his back. 

“You like that, don’t you, Trevor?” Tazer asked as he used his other hand to tweak his other nipple.

Trevor groaned, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“I know you did good tonight, but we want you to be better,” Tazer said as he pulled Trevor towards him.  

“ _I_ want you to be better,” Tazer said more persistently. “You hear me?” 

Trevor nodded his head.

Kaner starts kissing Trevor's neck, causing the young defenseman’s moans to increase. “You know we’re only doing this for your own good, Trev. You know how much we love you,” Kaner said as he kept kissing him.

Just then, Trevor could feel the Captain’s mouth, sucking his dick, causing his body to shake, but Tazer used his hands to grip his hips tight so he wouldn’t fall off the bench. With Tazer still sucking his cock and now Kaner biting down on a sensitive part of his neck, Trevor tilted his hips up and felt his whole body shaking, his moans filling up the room.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” Kaner whispered in Trevor’s ear. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Trevor managed to squeak out as he recovered from the orgasm Tazer gave him. Then, he heard Tazer’s footsteps, the sound of a zipper opening (but he’s not sure from where) and the sound of a cap snapping open.

“On your knees, Trevor,” Tazer said in a strict voice. 

Trevor obliged and got down on all fours. He could feel Tazer’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks wide and leans in to lick at his hole, causing him to moan and instinctively spread his legs open wider which nearly causes him to fall off the bench, but Kaner is able to grab hold of his shoulders to make sure it doesn’t happen and pulls him in for a kiss. Kaner could hear Trevor’s moans through their kissing and Tazer continued to lick him over & over.

Just when Trevor felt like he was on the verge of another orgasm, he feels Tazer replace his tongue with two of his fingers in his hole (which felt like they were coated in lube), moving in and out, stretching him out as much as he could. After about three minutes, he stops to unzip & pull off his pants along with his underwear.

“I was going to fuck you, but before I do that, I want you to beg for it,” Tazer told Trevor as he places his fingers back inside Trevor’s hole, continuing to move his fingers in and out him.

Trevor looked up at Kaner with uncertainty, but before he could say anything, Kaner looked him in the eye and said to him, “I agree with him. You have to prove to us how much you want it.”

“And how you promise to be better than you were tonight,” added Tazer.

“But I thought you didn’t blame me for what….,” Trevor was about to say.

“I don’t blame you,” Tazer interrupted. “But before I give you what you want, what you want right here, right now, I want you to beg for me and Kaner to fuck you and I want you to promise that you will play more better. I know that you have it in you, but you’ve gotta try, Trevor. Can you do that?”

As Trevor felt Kaner’s hand stroking his dick and Tazer’s fingers in his hole, he moaned, “Yes! I promise I’ll be better. I will! I promise I will play better, Jonny. I mean it. Please, guys, just fuck me right now! Please, guys, come on! Please!”

Tazer & Kaner looked at each other and then looked back at Trevor, who looked like he was going to be on the verge of tears if one of them didn’t fuck him right now.

Tazer looked at Trevor and smiled. “That’s what I like to hear,” he said. He snaps open the bottle of lube, pours some on Trevor’s asshole and the next thing Trevor feels is the Captain moving in and out of him, his fingertips deeply pressing into his hips.

Then, Trevor hears Kaner unzipping his pants. Kaner moves his head towards his dick and without being asked, Trevor begins sucking him. Tazer could hear the sound of his teammates moaning from getting each other off & when he finally reached his own climax, the sound of all three of them moaning fills up the room.

After a while, Kaner takes Tazer’s place fucking Trevor and just like with Kaner, Trevor starts sucking Tazer’s dick. When Kaner hits Trevor’s prostate with a big thrust, Trevor throws his head back and his whole body starts convulsing in pleasure so much, he starts to slip off the bench, but Tazer & Kaner are able to catch him before he hits the ground.

Trevor collapses face down on the bench, catching his breath as he recovers from the orgasm. After a while, Tazer gently flips him on his back and sees Trevor’s face covered in sweat, the come on his lower lip & chin, the purplish bruises on his hips and his lower half covered in sweat & fluids.

“Feeling okay, Trevor?” Tazer asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Trevor breathed. “That was… that was so freaking good.”

Tazer and Kaner laughed.

“I think you’re gonna need another shower, Trev,” said Kaner as he used the towel from the shower Trevor took earlier to clean him up.

Trevor nodded. He was about to stand up, but his legs felt wobbily from being on all fours and he almost fell back on the bench, but both Tazer and Kaner were able to catch him again.

“Sorry. I’m…. uh… having trouble....,” Trevor was about to say.

“Don’t worry, Trev. We’ll help you,” said Kaner as he & Tazer pulled him off the bench and took him by the hand.

As they headed for the showers again, Trevor turned to Tazer and said, “I’m sorry for what happened tonight. I promise I’ll be better in the next game, Captain."

Tazer kissed Trevor on the top of his forehead. “Good boy,” he said.


End file.
